


Prom's Finest

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was odd enough that the dance committee that Stiles was apart of had decided to make Steampunk their prom theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom's Finest

Honestly, John doesn't know how he let Peter get away with this. Sometimes his husband was a menace. Seriously, it was odd enough that the dance committee that Stiles was apart of had decided to make Steampunk their prom theme but now the Sheriff had been unwilling sacrificed to be a chaperon by his beloved husband. That in itself was a kick in the ass (John should have known better than to give the school Peter's cell phone number) but now he had to find an outfit that complimented this weird theme so that he could wear it to the prom.

This, of course, was a huge problem for the older man. He had not clue what the fuck Steampunk was. Which landed John in his current position; a store in the outskirts of town with his son and his boyfriend, Danny. While Stiles had been miserable to learn that his step-father had gone behind his father's back and told the principal that Beacon Hill's finest would be chaperoning, he was determined to make sure that John didn't embarrass him. Hence the shopping trip a shop that was run by an Steampunk aficionado.

With Danny and Stiles' help, John already had a suit, a waistcoat, a top hat, spats, a very cool watch and gold colored driving goggles. John had to admit that he looked pretty spiffy after hours of trying everything in his size on. Being a chaperon to a bunch of hormonal teens was the last thing on John's mind but at least he could look good while pretending not see Stiles make out with Danny.

Once they were finished with their little fashion show (also know as Stiles and Danny making the older man strut his stuff), John went to pay for the items. As he stood at the register, he made a note to come back to the store with Peter. After all even a chaperon needed a date to the prom.


End file.
